I'm Sorry
by DeiFlower
Summary: The truth is... You could slit my throat right now... and with my last gasping breath I'd apppologize for bleeding on your shirt. SASUSAKU ONESHOT WARNING: If you don't like sad endings this may not be s good story for you.


_**Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Me:THIS IS MY FIRST SASU?SAKU STORY!!**

**Sakura: If you dislike sad endings turn back now.**

**Sasuke: Deisea owns none of Naruto**

* * *

_**I'm Sorry**_

She sighed sitting on a tree branch her soft sholder length pink hair blowing in the wind. Her dark green eyes looking scanning the lush brown field infront of her.

She knew the grass would catch on fire from the sun. It always did this day. It would burn everything and dicipate befor it reached the forest. She lived to watch the flames dance together. She sighed softly, then she heard a rustling of the bush below.

She jumped as he came to vew. She didn't jump because she was scared or startled. She jumped at the familiarness of his face. She shuddered at the sight of his body.

He walked to the center of the field staring up, he froze in place and smirked. He knew she was there. He knew she has never forgotten him.

She jumped from the tree and took a cautious step toward him, and whispered his name softly. "S-Sasuke..."

He smirked he knew she hasen't forgotten. He turned to her with a smirk plastered on his face. Tho his wicked smirk soon faded. She was covered in dirt and mud but he still stared.

She froze in place watching his eyes ravenge her grimy body. The wind blew suddenly, as she grimiced. She grimiced from the dark arua and thick sent of blood. The blood covered his body thick and red.

She thought back to when a cirtain blonde went out and never returned. Fear crept into place. "Have you seen...Naruto."

He looked up her body to her eyes and stared. He said nothing.

The fear in her heart raged. Not fear of him, but fear for her only friend. She screamed "TELL ME!"

He only stared. He finally spoke. "Yes...But I never will again."

He stared as her arms grew limp and fell to her sides. He looked into her eyes, he saw sadness and confussion but not anger or hate. He stared at the other emotion in her eyes. It seemed so familiar yet so out of place with the others.

She stared. She was hurt. She was scared, but yet she didn't run. She didn't flee. She just stood. Stood and stared. Finally she found the power to move. She slowly walked. She didn't walk away, but toward him.

He was surprised. She had dug her face into his chest her hands clutching his shirt. He opened his mouth to speak but only one word came softly and silently. "Sakura?"

She didn't know why she didn't run. She didn't know why she didn't yell when he spoke. She didn't know why she held him when he had killed her best friend. She didn't know why she spoke. "I missed you..."

He suddenly winced at her words. Emotions of all kinds flooded through him. One rose over the others. He quickly grabbed her sholder roughly turning her around. He wrapped his arm across her chest and arms tightly. He pulled out his katana and held it to her neck.

She gasped slightly as he held her there painfully, but she didn't try and run. She didn't fight back. She looked up at his face.

He went into a panic. "WHY ARN'T YOU FIGHTING?!" Tears ran down his face in frustration.

She stared and smiled. She knew now. She knew the awnser to why she didn't run or yell and to why she had huged him. She knew now. "Because I love you..."

His eyes widened. He grew mad and frustraited. He pushed the katana against her neck. "HOW I'V KILLED YOUR FRIENDS BETRAYED THE VILLAGE HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME?!"

She closed her eyes and smiled gently. "I have no control over myself Sasuke. If I'm to die here I'd appologize."

He growled. "Appologize? Appologize for what."

She just looked up at the sky feeling the meatl cut shallowly into her neck, but she still didn't awnser.

He screamed. "AWNSER ME DAMNIT!!" He slid the katana deeply into her neck slitting it.

She gasped and grasped her neck. Her blood splattered both their shirts. She smiled throu the quicklt dicipating blood and air and whispered. "I'd appologize for...bleeding on... your...shirt..."

She gasped once more as she fell to the ground. "So...I'm...Sorry...Sasu-ke..." Her eyes stared off at the grass. Her bodly limp and lifeless.

He stared at the blood dropping the stained katana. "S-Sakura?" He fell to his knees he lifted her lifeless body into his arms. He stared at her. He loved her. He was on the edge of insanity but now. Now he was pushed. Pushed off the edge falling into the abyss.

He had snapped. He giggled childishly holding her close whispering into her hair. "Its okay Sakura! Your forgiven! It's not your fault!" He sat there rocking back and forth in the long brown grass.

Suddenly not far off was a small pink light glowing. It grew bigger and larger. The light was the flame. The flame she was waiting and watching for. It quickly spread surrounding them in a cage of flames.

He just looked around and laughed. "Look Sakura! I know you love to watch this!" It became silen for a moment as the flames closed in. He giggled loudly again. "COME ON SAKURA TALK!"

The flames flew into him roughly. A scream was heard then silence. All was heard was the popping of the fire and the whisper of the wind.

The flames burned and burned. They burned into the woods. They burned a straight line until they reached a cold lifeles body of a young blonde. They burned him then died. the flames disipated like the bodies.

All went silent. The only sound was the wind blowing a three small pieces of cloth one orange. One red. And one blue. The wind played with the pieces of cloth blowing them throu the trees. Then dropped the orange piece and the red soon after. But not the blue.

It contenued its playing and whispered throu the years until the cloth was no more. But the wind kept whispering.

Whispering two words.

_**'I'm Sorry'**_

**_THE END_**

Me: Aww I feel sad now

Sakura: Please tell me what you all think

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL!! IM INSANE

Me: Heh please Review PLEASE PLEASE also its nice and kind to review a story if your putting it in your faves TY BYE


End file.
